


Bruises

by StrangeReflexion



Series: Regards [30]
Category: Third Watch
Genre: 55-David, Gen, Writober
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27280114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeReflexion/pseuds/StrangeReflexion
Summary: /!\Disclaimer : La série ne m'appartient pas et j'écris pour le plaisir. Je ne touche évidemment pas d'argent.
Series: Regards [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968607





	Bruises

**Author's Note:**

> /!\ Disclaimer : La série ne m'appartient pas et j'écris pour le plaisir. Je ne touche évidemment pas d'argent.

Depuis leur retour de l'hôpital, Rose veillait sur son fils avec une inquiétude toute maternelle. On frappa à la porte peu après 21h et Rose reposa le livre qu'elle était en train de lire pour aller ouvrir. 

« Faith ?  
\- Comment va-t-il ? demanda cette dernière sans préambule.

L'inquiétude sur le visage de la policière n'aurait pu tromper personne. Même s'ils ne travaillaient plus ensemble, la jeune femme n'avait pas pour autant cessé de s'en faire pour son ancien partenaire. 

« C'est un costaud, il survivra, la rassura-t-elle avec un sourire. Entre donc.  
\- Merci. »

Faith ne se fit pas prier et passa la porte avant de rejoindre le salon sans attendre. Elle ne serait pas tranquille avant de l'avoir vu de ses propres yeux, Rose ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Elle savait ce que c'était.

« Bos'… ? »

Elle le trouva allongé sur le canapé. Maurice releva la tête pour la regarder et sembla surpris de la voir. Faith s'approcha du canapé et s'assit sur le bord de la table basse, sans même prendre la peine de retirer son manteau.

« Faith ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tout va bien ?  
\- Si je vais bien ? répéta-elle en secouant doucement la tête, décontenancée par sa question. C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question. J'ai appris ce qui t'es arrivé.  
\- Je vais bien.  
\- Quand Davis m'a prévenue-  
\- Il aurait pas dû. »

Faith baissa les yeux, visiblement blessée par sa réaction. Rose voulut intervenir, car une telle attitude de sa part ne lui valait rien d'autre qu'une paire de baffes.

« Je voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes pour rien, se rattrapa-t-il néanmoins.  
\- Pour rien ?! Bosco tu t'es fait percuter par un bus !  
\- D'accord, c'est peut-être pas rien, admit-il avec une expression désolée sur le visage. Mais tu sais il était en train de freiner quand c’est arrivé, ça aurait pu être pire. »

Il essaya de se redresser et Faith se pencha pour l'aider en ajustant le coussin dans son dos. Il grimaça de douleur.

« Tu as de la chance d'être encore en vie... D'ailleurs tu devrais être à l'hôpital à l'heure qu'il est.  
\- J'ai pas voulu rester.  
\- Espèce d'idiot… murmura-t-elle. »

Faith se passa une main dans les cheveux, essuyant discrètement ses yeux au passages, mais ça n'échappa pas à Rose qui les observait de l'autre côté de la pièce. Ni à son fils.

« Eh, Faith…  
\- J'ai tout lâché pour foncer à la Pitié quand j'ai su, lui révéla-t-elle. Mais quand je suis arrivée on n'a pas su me dire tout de suite si tu allais bien. Alors j'ai cru…   
\- Je suis désolé.  
\- C'est Proctor qui m'a dit que ta mère était venue te chercher. »

Maurice se pencha vers elle et voulut lui prendre la main mais y renonça finalement à cause de la douleur. 

« Est-ce qu'il a des anti-douleurs ou quelque chose ? demanda Faith en relevant la tête vers Rose.  
\- Oui, il les a pris tout de suite en arrivant. Et il a de la pommade, aussi, mais il refuse que je lui en mette moi-même. »

Faith soupira et lança un regard désapprobateur à son fils. Encore une chose sur laquelle les deux femmes étaient d'accord : Maurice était bien trop borné. La policière se leva de la table basse et retira son manteau et son écharpe, les posant sur le dossier d'une chaise, avant de retourner vers le canapé. 

« Enlève ta chemise.  
\- Quoi ? fit-il, confus.   
\- Bosco, enlève ta chemise, répéta-t-elle fermement.   
\- Faith Mitchell, vous n'avez pas honte ? »

Cette dernière lui lança un regard en biais, mains sur les hanches. Elle n'allait pas se laisser charmer aussi facilement, constata Rose. Faith était très douée, elle savait parfaitement s'y prendre avec lui. Ce n'était certainement pas quelque chose que la vieille dame voyait tous les jours. 

« Okay, très bien, je l'enlève.  
\- Bien. »

Maurice s'exécuta sans attendre et se redressa prudemment sur le canapé, puis déboutonna sa chemise. Faith ramassa le tube de pommade sur la table basse et prit place à ses côtés, et il lui présenta son dos. Tout comme Rose l'avait fait la première fois, Faith grimaça en voyant l'étendue des dégâts. Le dos de son ancien partenaire n'était pratiquement plus qu'un énorme bleu.

« Ça risque d'être un peu froid, le prévint-elle en débouchant le tube. »

Faith versa un peu de la pommade dans le creux de sa main et, avant de l'appliquer sur sa peau, elle frotta ses deux mains ensemble pour réchauffer la crème. Concentrée toute à sa tâche, elle ne fit pas attention à Rose qui la regardait faire. Elle veillait à étaler une bonne couche de pommade sur toute la surface du bleu, avec suffisamment de pression pour que le gel pénètre correctement, et suffisamment de douceur pour ne pas accroitre la douleur de son fils. 

Rose nota l'expression contrariée de Faith pendant qu'elle soignait son fils et se demanda à quoi elle pouvait bien penser. Une chose était sûre : l'état du dos de Maurice, notamment, faisait peine à voir. Personne ne pouvait imaginer la douleur qu'il devait ressentir. 

Pourtant, contrairement à ce qu'elle s’était imaginée, il ne protesta pas une seule fois, pas même pour la forme. Il avait d'ailleurs fermé les yeux. Soit il souffrait le martyr et le cachait bien, soit il appréciait un peu trop l'attention de son ancienne partenaire. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi docile. _Maurice Boscorelli, toi et moi on va devoir parler de certaines choses_ , songea la vieille dame. 

« Je repasserai t'en mettre demain, déclara la policière lorsqu'elle eut terminé.  
\- C'est pas nécessaire, Faith  
\- Je repasserai demain, ce n'est pas négociable. »

Il soupira mais hocha la tête. Après quoi elle l'aida à remettre sa chemise. Une fois qu'il eut enfilé les deux bras, elle lui ajusta son col tandis qu'il commençait à la reboutonner. Sans le lâcher pour autant, elle planta son regard dans les yeux de Maurice avec sérieux.

« Promets-moi de ne plus te mesurer à un bus. Ou à n'importe quel autre véhicule.  
\- Je vais faire de mon mieux, tenta-t-il de plaisanter avec un sourire en coin mais cela ne dura pas. Promis. »

Ils échangèrent un regard intense, que Rose n'avait jamais vu chez son fils auparavant, et cela la conforta dans ses pensées. Il se passait quelque chose entre ces deux-là même s’ils ne s’en rendaient pas compte eux-mêmes. 

Profitant que son fils soit de meilleure composition maintenant que Faith était là, Rose en profita pour ramener le sujet à des essentiels pratiques. 

« Faith as-tu dîné ? Veux-tu rester manger avec nous ? »

Tous les deux sursautèrent au son de sa voix. Comment avaient-ils déjà pu oublier sa présence ? Les traits du visage de son fils se durcirent à nouveau, retrouvant leur neutralité habituelle. C'était comme s'ils s'étaient enfermés dans leur bulle et que Maurice avait laissé baisser sa garde. Mais maintenant que la bulle avait explosé, à cause de Rose, il remontait les barricades. Même si elle devait bien reconnaître que ça la peinait de voir son fils se verrouiller émotionnellement, même devant elle, elle était pourtant ravie de constater qu'il avait au moins quelqu'un avec qui il pouvait se mettre à nu de cette façon.

« Je dois rentrer, Emily va m'attendre. »

Faith se leva rapidement après ça et leur souhaita une bonne soirée. Quand elle fut partie, Rose se tourna vers son fils, bien décidée à avoir une petite discussion avec lui.


End file.
